A Regular Party
by MetalSpider92
Summary: When Rigby and Mordecai are late for work, Rigby has to explain their story about having a party over at Eileen's. Rated K plus for mild violence.


Hi everybody! I decided to do a Rigleen (and slight Mordaret) fic since I've seen a lot of Rigleen stuff recently! :)

**NOTE: **This is before CJ came back and before Mordecai got with Margaret, so like after "Camping Can Be Cool" (one of my fav episodes btw! :D). Also, lots of dialogue and skipping time, I just wrote it on the fly. This took about 4 hours though! XD

Also. kinda sensitive stuff near the middle/end, but hopefully you'll still like it. Enjoy! :D

* * *

On a normal day in the park, our two favorite slackers were sleeping off a night of partying.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Rigby groaned, opening one eye, "What the heck was that?"

Mordecai sat up in his bed, "Aw, crap," he grabbed his alarm clock, "Dude, we overslept?! Benson's gonna yell at us!"

The manager heard him, "THAT'S NOT ALL I'M GONNA DO! Get out here now!"

The boys ran to the door, flinging it open. Mordecai chuckled nervously, "He-hey, Benson...what's up?"

"You're two hours late for work, that's 'what's up'!"

"Wait, what's today?"

"Monday, as in, a _work_ day!"

Rigby chimed in, "But-but we have a really good reason!"

Benson glared at the raccoon, "And that would be?"

He sweated, "Uh...well...ya see...we had...a party...last night."

"What?!"

Mordecai spoke, "Don't worry, dude, it wasn't here! Eileen invited us to it!"

"Yeah, it was crazy, though. We kinda partied too much...that's why we didn't get back here until like 5:00..."

Benson glowed red, "You weren't back until _5:00 in the morning_?! I should-"

Rigby cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, you'll fire us, _we know_! Just hear us out. It all started when-"

Benson sighed, "Will this take a while?"

Rigby raised his arms, "STOP TALKING AND LET ME TELL THE STORY!"

* * *

**Flashback: Yesterday evening...**

Mordecai and Rigby were playing games when Rigby's phone buzzed.

"Huh? Who's texting me? Eileen?"

Mordecai paused the game, "Eileen? What's she want?"

"Uh...she says she's having a party tonight at 8:00..."

"What for?"

"Um...some party for school? It's...for passing all her classes with A's, I guess?"

Mordecai thought for a second, "Oh, that's cool. But...uh...is Margaret coming?"

Rigby got another text, "It doesn't say. But, all her friends from college will be there."

The blue jay sighed, "Oh, that's...ok. I'm sure it'll be fun even if she doesn't come."

Rigby made a sly grin, "You really wanna hook up with her, huh?"

Mordecai punched him, "Shut up, dude. Let's just get ready to head over, it's 6:00 already..."

A little later, the duo showed up to Eileen's house. Mordecai rang the doorbell.

Eileen opened it, smiling, "Hi, guys!"

They smiled back, "Hey, Eileen! Are we on time?"

She looked at her phone, "Yep, it's 7:40. Everyone should be coming soon, so just come in and relax."

Mordecai sat down on the couch, but Rigby quickly went over to the main table with some gifts, hiding his under some others people had put there already...

Eileen walked up to him, "Hi, Rigby. Thanks for coming, it means a lot!"

Rigby sighed nonchalantly, "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. No problem, Eileen."

About an hour later, the party was in full swing. Everyone was playing games, eating snacks, and just having fun. Eileen was still letting people in, with Mordecai keeping an eye on whoever came inside. After a while, he started to get agitated with one of Eileen's classmates who kept talking his ear off, so he went to the bathroom to escape him, while really disappointed she hadn't shown up.

Then out of nowhere, he bumped into someone, knocking them down.

"Oh, crap!" He reached down to help them, "I'm really sorry, I- Margaret?!"

She grabbed his hand, "Mordecai?"

He pulled her up, letting go of her hand quickly, "Uh...when-when did you get here?"

"Oh, I've been here; I'm just not feeling well. I was taking a nap in Eileen's room."

"'Not feeling well'? What's wrong?"

"Oh, just stressed with work at the coffee shop, applying for colleges, and...life...you know how it is."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I hope you can join us out there...heh..."

She laughed a bit, "Yeah, that's what I was gonna do. I just didn't expect to see you like that!"

Mordecai laughed as well...a little too much, "Haha, good one!"

Margaret gave him a funny look, "Thanks..." then walked down the hall.

The bird groaned to himself and grabbed his head, "Ugh, why do I always do that?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rigby was sitting on the couch, stuffing his face full of snacks and fruit punch. Eileen was talking with some girls from school then they walked off to dance, but one of the jocks, a cheetah, who looked somewhat drunk already, stayed behind to keep chatting. Rigby secretly looked up, eavesdropping on them.

"...and-and that's when I caught the game-winning touchdown! Everyone was, like, going crazy, it was freaking awesome. So, we went to this raging keg party, then I came here 'cause it looked cool, I guess."

Eileen sighed, slightly bored, "Wow, that's...interesting. Um...if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go check on Rigby-"

He stepped in front of her, "That loser you talk about all the time? He's, like, nothing. Forget him and let's have a quick dance, babe."

She was caught off guard, "What? 'Babe'? First off, I'm not some _babe_, and second, thanks for asking but I really-"

The jock cut her off, grabbing her wrist, "I wasn't asking. Come on, let's go have a private dance. You are the party girl, after all..."

She tried pulling away from him, "No! Let me go!"

The music was way too loud for anyone to hear her, and everyone was busy dancing or just minding their business...except for a certain raccoon. Rigby ran up to the huge, blaring boom box, shutting it off.

He yelled at the top of his lungs, "EVERYBODY, STOP!"

They all stared at him, including Mordecai and Margaret. Eileen and the cheetah looked over at him, frozen in their tracks near the edge of the hallway.

He sneered at the tall jock, "Let. Her. Go."

He laughed at Rigby, "Hah, what're you gonna do, shorty?"

Mordecai joined Rigby, "_We're_ gonna make you leave."

He smirked, "Aw, shorty can't save his girl on his own?"

Rigby gritted between his teeth, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Suddenly, the cheetah tossed Eileen to the side, causing her to hit the table of gifts in the back of her head, knocking her out.

Rigby's eyes went wide, "EILEEN!" He immediately charged at the jock in a rage, "AUGH, YOU'RE DEAD!"

He jumped to scratch at the guy, who knocked him to the side easily. But Mordecai caught him from the side with a punch to the face. They fought for a good couple minutes, until Rigby bit into his leg, causing him to scream in pain. The jock, being tipsy, wasn't in the best fighting shape anyways, and eventually the other guys at the party joined in to help Mordecai and Rigby.

Rigby continued clawing at the cheetah even as he attempted to escape, so Mordecai had to pull him off.

Rigby shouted after him, "Yeah, you'd better run! Jerk!" He, along with everyone else, went over to check on Eileen.

Rigby bent down to her, "Eileen? Eileen?! Oh crap, she's bleeding! Someone get some-some towels or-or an icepack, now!"

Margaret came back with the stuff, handing them to Rigby, who wrapped the icepack on the back of her head with the towels. He then picked her up, setting her down on her couch.

Mordecai looked around at the group of partygoers, "Um...guys? I think it's time for you to go. Rigby probably wants to be alone with her."

Everyone agreed, saying their condolences, then left them alone.

Rigby knelt next to her on the couch, sobbing to himself, "Please be okay, Eileen. Please be okay..."

* * *

A few hours later, around 11:30, Eileen finally woke up. She groaned, "Owwww, my head is killing me. What happened?" She felt something warm breathing by her stomach.

"Rigby?"

He yawned, "Oh, hey Eileen. How- EILEEN?!" He gripped her in a huge hug, "YOU'RE AWAKE!"

She was totally confused, "What? Of course I'm awake? What happened? The last thing I remember was that jock being a jerk and-"

"He's gone. Mordo and I fought him off."

Eileen blushed intensely, "You...you fought for me?"

Rigby sweatdropped, "Uh...pretty much. When he knocked you out I just...I couldn't bear to see that, and I went crazy on him."

"Wow. I didn't know you cared so much, Rigby. Wait, where's Mordecai and Margaret?"

Rigby chuckled, "They're sleeping...in your room...together...yeah..."

"Um...what?"

"That's what I thought too! But Mordecai told me to go stay by you, so I left them alone. Oh! Before I forget, I got you something." He scampered over to the gifts, bringing his to her.

She smiled, "Aw, Rigby you didn't have to-"

"Please, open it."

She ripped open the paper, pulling out a black box. It held a little ring with a red jewel. She gasped in joy.

Rigby smiled, "I thought it'd be a cool little gift to get you."

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Rigby. For everything you did for me."

Rigby stuttered in a lovestruck way, "No-no-no problem, Ei-Eileen!"

She giggled, "So, what now?"

Rigby yawned, "Well, we could watch TV? I'm pretty tired."

She smiled, patting the couch by her, "That'd be nice."

After a few minutes, the two finally fell asleep, snuggled together.

* * *

**Present time:**

Benson was speechless, "Wow. After hearing all that, you guys deserve the day off." He sniffled.

Mordecai spoke, "Benson, are you...crying?"

He grunted, leaving the room, "No! Just...go back to sleep!"

Rigby sighed in relief, "Well, at least we can relax now."

"Yeah, really. But later, you wanna go check on the girls?"

Rigby blushed but smiled at thinking of seeing Eileen again, "Sure, bro. That sounds cool."

**The end! :D**


End file.
